<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Square Fluff Week 2020 by macaronsforchat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494898">Love Square Fluff Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/macaronsforchat'>macaronsforchat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodyguard AU, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, LoveSquareFluffWeek, LoveSquareFluffWeek2020, Lovesquare, Marichat, Princess AU, Reveal, adrienette - Freeform, cuties being dorks, i love them, ladrien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/macaronsforchat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love Square Fluff Week 2020!</p><p>Daily prompts for the love square. Beginning Feb 6 - Feb 13. They'll be single chapter one-shots, and none of the plots are interconnected. Enjoy and please leave a review!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day One - Concert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chat Noir tells his spotted partner to meet him for a surprise on a Friday night. And Ladybug can't say no to a surprise on a beautiful Friday night in spring.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As her yoyo pulled her across rooftops and alleyways and busy streets, the sun was beginning to set over Paris. A gentle, warm glow began to rise over the city, and Ladybug smiled as she flew high enough to catch a glimpse. As her destination came into view, she remembered how awfully excited Chat Noir was when he’d asked her to meet him there last night after their patrol. </p><p><em>“Will you meet me at the Arc de Triomphe tomorrow evening, My Lady?”</em>  he’d grinned, locked in eye contact with her. </p><p>There was no reason to say no. It was a Friday night, the late spring evening made for perfect weather, and she’d known she wouldn’t have any homework for the weekend. The only thing that threatened to hold her back was the almost mischievous look in Chat’s eyes. Despite that, she trusted him, so she went. </p><p>Ladybug landed deftly atop the Arc de Triomphe at 6:50 pm sharp, per Chat’s request. She spotted him lounging on the edge of the monument, whistling lightly into the wind. The gentle breeze tickled a few strands of hair on both of their heads as she spoke up.</p><p>“Hey, Chat,” she called, watching his cat ears flick in her direction. She saw his smile first as he turned to her, a wide grin spread across his features. </p><p>“Hey, bugaboo!” he responded, knowing the perfect nickname to make her smile and roll her eyes. “Are you ready?”</p><p>She cocked at hip and placed her hand there, watching as he stood up and sauntered over to her, the chattering city streets behind him.</p><p>“Ready for what, chaton? You haven’t even told me what we’re doing,” she reminded him, seeing the same mischievous look flash in his emerald eyes. </p><p>“You’ll find out soon enough, My Lady,” he quipped, quickly scanning his eyes across the city. He flicked his gaze back to her’s, holding out a hand. “But first, do you trust me?” </p><p>Ladybug stared at her partner, trying to read his expression for any clues. </p><p>“What’re you playing at, kitty?” she spoke with a joking lilt, knowing she’d go along with it regardless of his answer. His hand stayed outstretched, another blindingly white smile stretching its way into view.</p><p>“You’re not allowed to see where we’re going yet, so I’ll need you to hang on tight,” he started, gesturing to his hand. “And trust me.” </p><p>She hadn’t realized a smile had etched its way into her cheeks, but she didn’t mind it being there. She took his hand, seeing his eyes glow even brighter. </p><p>“Always,” she promised. She got on her partner’s back and held on tight to his shoulders, knowing his enthusiastic mood would lend itself to a bumpy ride across the city. </p><p>“Don’t peek or you’ll spoil the surprise,” he spoke excitedly as he extended his baton, his giddy tone echoing through his chest so much that Ladybug could feel it. She giggled lightly, pleased to see him in such a good mood. She closed her eyes willingly, pressing her cheek into the leather on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m ready,” she smiled, feeling his muscles stretch as he let out an excited yelp and jumped off towards the secret destination. A thousand different places and scenarios raced through her mind as the wind whipped her hair around and blew past her ears. </p><p>After only a few minutes of holding on tight and constantly being tempted to gaze at the city she loved so much, Chat stopped, breathing only slightly faster than normal as she started to open her eyes.</p><p>“You better keep those pretty little eyes shut!” he warned, letting her down and making sure she was steady on her feet.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” she sighed lightheartedly, closing her eyes tight once more. She tried using her ears to gather any clues as she heard Chat briefly walk a few steps away. She picked up lots of chatter from somewhere below her. It sounded like a <em>lot</em> of people. What was that cat up to?</p><p>Before her thoughts could wander too far, she heard Chat return to her side, even over the constant noise.</p><p>“May I have your hand, My Lady?” he asked politely, making her smile as she held out her hand. He took it and led her a few steps forward, and the sound of a large crowd only grew louder. </p><p>She opened her mouth to satisfy her curiosity, but Chat beat her to it.</p><p>“Okay, you can open your eyes now,” he whispered, barely able to contain his excitement. The restless superhero was so ready to see her surroundings that she didn’t notice the crowd fall silent. </p><p>She finally opened her eyes, blinking in the setting and quickly discerning that they were on the Eiffel Tower. The sun had nearly set in the time they’d taken to arrive. Looking down, she flinched a little at how many people stood crowded under and around the monument. </p><p>“Chat?” she called nervously, very confused. Glancing over at him, she only saw his wide eyes staring down below, his claws gripping the railing and his frame bending over it precariously. </p><p>“It’s starting!” he answered, making Ladybug crane again to try and understand what was going on.</p><p>In that moment, she got her answer. Right below the superheroes, Jagged Stone stepped out onto the stage and belted out the first line of his newest hit song. The crowd erupted into cheers, watching as the rock star began riffing on his guitar. </p><p>Ladybug was starstruck, despite how many times her alter ego had met Jagged in person. She couldn’t take her eyes off him, in awe of his stage presence and the sensational music that radiated out in all directions. </p><p>After his first song finished, she came back down to earth, looking over at Chat and guessing he felt a lot like she did. After trying to get her brain back on track for a few seconds, her eyes narrowed at him. </p><p>“Chat,” she called suspiciously. The curious look she was met with made her raise an eyebrow. </p><p>“You know spying on a concert you have no tickets for is illegal, right?” The look on her partner’s face was one she wished she could have framed.</p><p>“My Lady!” he scoffed, placing a hand over his heart. “I’m a <em>superhero!</em> I could <em>never</em>,” he asserted, bowing slightly. She shot him an unimpressed look, taking her yoyo off her hip and raising her arm to throw it, threatening to leave. </p><p>“Wait!” he called, standing up straight and moving closer. “I really <em>do</em> have tickets,” he stated, reaching into the pocket of his suit and pulling out two small tickets. She took them from his claws and verified that he wasn’t lying, chuckling at his look of panic. </p><p>“Good, because I love Jagged Stone,” she grinned, hugging him tightly and surprising him. He hugged back tightly, laughing happily in her ear. </p><p>“Of course you do! I know you so well, bugaboo,” he sighed dramatically, releasing her just in time to catch her eye roll. </p><p>Jagged was just starting his next song as Chat realized he hadn’t fully let go of Ladybug, and she caught his cheeks turn pink for a few seconds. </p><p>They were both peering over the edge and singing along to themselves when Chat Noir’s hand was outstretched to her once more.</p><p>“Can I treat you to a dance?” she heard over the music, looking over at him. She laughed and took his hand. </p><p>“Okay, but if you step on my feet, you’re toast, chaton,” she joked, seeing his grin spread the widest she’d seen it that night.</p><p>“No promises!” he exclaimed, taking her hand and her waist. He began to lead her in a clumsy waltz, moving off beat and stepping too wide. His messy, blonde hair was bouncing everywhere and she could swear he was gonna trip over his tail and toss them both off the edge.</p><p>After a few seconds, she burst out into laughter, following him as best as possible. His hysterics weren’t far behind.</p><p>They danced until they had both doubled over from laughing, and Ladybug knew she’d never be able to forget that perfect spring night with her best friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you all for reading! i love these two so much. </p><p>i haven't written in a few years, but i used to write all the time. i hope this was an enjoyable first prompt for Love Square Fluff Week 2020! I'd love it if you left a comment telling me what you thought! </p><p>i look forward to posting the rest of the prompts within this next week! stay tuned and thank you for reading!</p><p>also, you can follow me on tumblr! <a href="https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/">@macaronsforchat</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day Two - Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a lengthy battle against an akuma, Paris' superhero duo are out of time and are about to detransform.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Miraculous Ladybug,” Ladybug finally breathed out, barely above a whisper, throwing her final lucky charm into the night sky with her last ounce of energy. The miraculous ladybugs would repair the damage to the city, but she could still feel the bruises forming under her skin. Chat Noir was already slumped against a nearby wall, breathing heavily and watching as the akuma returned to its human form. The poor woman looked up at the two superheroes with no idea what had happened. </p><p>After being fired from a nearby elementary school, Hawkmoth had akumatized the unnamed woman into a fearsome monster. She had been hellbent on destroying the school, which had still been full of students at the time, and finding the man who had fired her. </p><p>Eight hours later, Ladybug knew Chat Noir would agree that there had been too many detransformations and hiding spots to recount. She knew she would have those bruises for weeks, and all she could think of right now was going home to her comfy bed.</p><p>“Everything’s alright now, miss,” Ladybug smiled painfully, holding her side and ignoring her aching head. “Can you find your way home?” she asked, wanting to help the woman stand but barely finding the strength to do so herself. </p><p>“Yes. Thank you, Ladybug, Chat Noir,” she smiled, standing up and starting to walk towards the nearest main road. </p><p>Ladybug took the opportunity to sit down, looking over at her partner. She could see how tired he was, a nearby streetlamp just barely giving enough light.</p><p>“Hey,” she rasped. “Are you okay?” He looked up at her in the dim lamplight, smiling tiredly and nodding. </p><p>Before she could get comfortable against the hard brick wall and think about all the excuses she would have to come up with to appease her parents, both miraculouses beeped urgently. They both groaned, and Chat Noir moved to help her stand back up. </p><p>“I don’t know about you,” he started, grunting as he pulled her up. “But my house isn’t exactly nearby.” He shot her a worried look, and she sighed. The gears in her head wanted to spin, but she was <em>so tired.</em></p><p>“We need to find somewhere to hide,” she sighed, looking around and trying not to worry more than she had to. “Chat, I don’t--”</p><p>Before she could finish, her partner had gently scooped her up in his arms, jumping up to the roof with less ease than usual. She watched his golden hair bounce as he ran across the rooftops, his exhausted eyes filled with concentration.</p><p>Within half a minute, Chat was opening a door, and she looked around to see where he’d taken her. </p><p>“An abandoned greenhouse I found a few weeks ago,” he spoke quietly, glancing around to check for anyone following them before stepping inside and setting her down next to a wilting snake plant. “They’ve painted over the windows, so you should be safe here.” He looked down at her, giving her a small smile. </p><p>“Chat, where are you gonna go?” she wondered, pushing her hair out of her face. He turned to look at the door.</p><p>“I’ll find somewhere, Bug, but you just rest--” He was interrupted by the beeping again. </p><p>“You don’t have time,” she affirmed, grabbing his hand. He looked back at her, apprehension darkening his features.</p><p>“We’re both about to detransform,” he reminded her as she stared up at him adamantly. </p><p>“I trust you, Chat,” she told him, watching his eyes soften again. </p><p>“I trust you, too.” He sat himself down next to her, both of them leaning up against the cabinets that lined the west facing wall. With the door closed, the windows painted, and the sun long past set, it was pitch back. Ladybug knew her partner was granted night vision with his transformation, but it wouldn’t be available to him for much longer. </p><p>She leaned her head on his shoulder in an attempt to get comfortable, yawning drowsily. His breathing had already slowed down, and she wondered if he’d already knocked out, the rest of her worries leaving her mind in a sleepy haze.</p><p>“Chaton?” she called in a whisper. She could feel the ends of his hair tickling her forehead.</p><p>“Hm?” he hummed as her eyes fell closed. </p><p>“Thank you,” was all her brain could push out. She wanted to thank him for a lot of things, and she knew she’d get the chance to, but she needed to thank him right then. She felt his head fall to gently rest atop her’s, and she knew she’d be asleep in seconds. </p><p>“You’re welcome, bugaboo.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>another ladynoir prompt for day two! these dorks &lt;3</p><p>thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed and i'd love if you'd let me know what you thought! </p><p>stay tuned for day 3 tomorrow!</p><p>also, you can follow me on tumblr! <a href="https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/">@macaronsforchat</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day Three - Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When a bad storm ruins Marinette’s flowers, Chat Noir wonders if there’s any way he can help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After another long day, Adrien couldn’t have been happier to finally call on Plagg and stretch his legs. He couldn’t believe how stiff he’d gotten after that afternoon’s photoshoot, not to mention the big storm that kept him indoors yesterday. He’d been looking forward to patrolling with Ladybug, but they’d agreed to call it off when they saw the treacherous weather.</p><p>But the sky was clear again, so Adrien took advantage of the warm spring afternoon and escaped to the rooftops. He ran as fast as he could, pushing his muscles to the limit and feeling the fire in them ignite. It felt amazing compared to the dull week he’d had. </p><p>After working up a sweat, the superhero stopped to take a break. When he glanced around to see how far he’d gotten, he realized he’d ended up right next to the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery. Maybe it was the sweet smell of vanilla and sugar that had subconsciously brought him near. Or something else. </p><p>The resulting smile that appeared on his face was more than welcome, his mind immediately bringing up the sight of Marinette earlier today in school. She’d said hello to him that morning, and he’d heard her whispering excitedly to Alya that she hadn’t stuttered. Adrien couldn’t resist feeling proud of her. </p><p>His classmate was just as sweet as the pastries kept downstairs in her parents’ shop, though he wished he could spend more time with her in his civilian life. He didn’t know her as well as he wanted to. </p><p>Like magic, as soon as the thought of her popped into his head, he saw her climb onto her balcony. He couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped through his already-smiling lips.</p><p>She looked <em>adorable.</em></p><p>Her hair looked frazzled but had been wrestled back into a high bun, and the little strands that stood on end only made him giggle more. She was wearing some pink, polka dotted shorts and a white tank top, and the long, black socks with cat faces near her knees made him stare. She seemed to glow in the late afternoon sunlight. </p><p>Though as soon as she walked a few feet forward on her balcony, she yelped, jumping back and looking down. There were puddles left over from yesterday’s storm, and she’d gotten her socks all wet. </p><p>It was a shame, Chat Noir sighed to himself as she slid them off and hung them over the railing of her balcony. But the little pout that had formed on her lips was what drew his attention next. He thought it was just because of her wet socks, but as he looked to what had upset her, he understood.</p><p>The wind from the storm had ripped up the roses in her hanging flower bed, he noticed as she walked over to assess the damage. She looked pretty upset, taking the pot down and placing it on the floor, now with a frown settling on her face. Chat Noir realized he was frowning, too. He didn’t like seeing Marinette upset. </p><p>Just before he pounced and jumped over to try and lighten her mood, her attention perked up, and she climbed back inside her trapdoor like she’d been called by her parents. </p><p>Letting his mind wander back to her messy hair almost distracted him from the alarm ringing out from his baton, and he shook his head quickly to try and rid his mind of Marinette. He had set the alarm to remind himself to meet Ladybug at the Eiffel Tower for their rescheduled patrol.</p><p>But as he flew off towards the beautifully lit monument and the love of his life, he still couldn’t stop thinking about Marinette.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Adrien ambled into Ms. Bustier’s homeroom the next morning, yawning.</p><p>“Hey, Nino,” he sighed, slumping into his seat.</p><p>“Hey, dude. Did you sleep at all last night?” he chuckled, nudging his arm a little. Adrien laughed back humorlessly.</p><p>“Couldn’t turn my mind off,” he replied, remembering how the two pigtailed girls had run around in his head for hours. </p><p>Before Nino could ask what he’d been thinking about, Marinette and Alya walked in. He glanced up at them, noticing that Marinette had the same look on her face from last night. </p><p>“--completely ruined,” he heard her finish, seeing Alya throw an arm around her best friend’s shoulders.</p><p>“I can come and help you replant sometime, girl,” Alya offered, but Marinette’s face only fell again. </p><p>“Thanks, Al, but I won’t have time or money to go buy another rose bush for a while,” she sighed as they both sat down in their seats. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Mari,” Alya spoke gently, and Adrien realized he’d been staring when Marinette’s eyes met his.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that, Marinette,” he spoke quickly but kindly, turning around in his seat to think. </p><p>Maybe he’d be able to help Marinette smile again after all. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Just before its closing, Chat Noir walked into a local plant nursery, nearly giving the owner a heart attack. He asked all about planting roses and made sure to buy the best looking rose bush, enjoying how excited the owner got.</p><p>He flew across the rooftops, carrying the present carefully until he reached her balcony. He crept across the floor as quietly as possible, having noticed that her lights weren’t on. Checking his baton and seeing it was nearly 11pm, he hoped she was asleep, and he <em>really</em> hoped he wouldn’t wake her up if she was.</p><p>Chat started on replanting the roses, sitting cross-legged and whistling lightly to help himself stay focused. After a few minutes, he realized that maybe claws weren’t that suitable for planting with delicate roots, having already sliced the plastic pot he’d brought the bush in. He tried sweeping the dirt that he’d spilled everywhere into a pile, but in doing so, knocked over the small table behind him with his tail. </p><p>He froze, eyes wide and muscles tensed. Seconds later, Marinette peaked her head out of her trapdoor, wielding a pair of fabric scissors and looking like she’d just woken up. Even so, he felt threatened by the determined look in her eyes. But that vanished when he laid eyes on Chat Noir looking like a guilty kitten.</p><p>“<em>Chat Noir?</em>” she hissed, blinking rapidly. He stood up quickly, smiling nervously. </p><p>“Hi, Marinette,” he smiled, picking up the table he knocked over as she climbed up onto the balcony. She was looking at him incredulously, folding her arms across her chest. That was when he noticed she was in pajamas again, her hair falling gently around her face in messy strands. </p><p>“It’s late! What are you <em>doing?</em>” she wondered, and he tore his gaze away to look back down at the mess he’d made. </p><p>“I saw that your roses had gotten ruined, and I wanted to help, but...” he trailed off, peering up at her and expecting her to be annoyed. He watched as her eyes moved to his attempt at gardening, but when they met his again, her deep blue eyes had softened. </p><p>“You did all this for <em>me?</em>” she whispered, staring at him. He nodded, smiling down at her. She walked over and stood on her tippytoes to hug him tight, surprising him yet again. </p><p>“Thank you, Chat Noir,” she said as he carefully hugged her back, trying to keep his wide smile under control. </p><p>“It’s my pleasure, princess,” he grinned to himself, watching her face as she let go. She was smiling, too, but as she took another look down at his work, her lips tightened into a smirk. </p><p>“You’ve never planted anything before, have you?” she asked, raising her eyebrows at him. </p><p>“Guilty as charged,” he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. He heard a tiny giggle emanate from her. </p><p>“Silly kitty.” She knelt down and started up again where he’d left off, glancing up at him. “Can I teach you?” </p><p>The gentle moonlight spilling over her features distracted him for almost too long, her pretty pink lips locked in a smile just for him. </p><p>“I’d be honored,” he responded, kneeling down with her. </p><p>And at midnight when the two had finally finished, he left her balcony unable to think of anything else but her. </p><p>
  <em>Marinette.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you all for reading! I’ve been enjoying writing these so much. I hope you liked it! </p><p>stay tuned! also, you can follow me on tumblr! <a href="https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/">@macaronsforchat</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day Four - Your Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s the last day of school before summer break and Marinette is saying goodbye to her classmates. </p><p>But her crush’s voice sounds too familiar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school bell rang for the last time before summer break, and Marinette couldn’t hide how happy she was. She loved learning and seeing her friends everyday, but constant tardiness and early mornings and homework were all things she’d be glad to be rid of for a few weeks. </p><p>Their class had agreed to meet on the front steps to all say a proper goodbye before heading home, and Marinette raced down the stairs as quickly as possible without hurting herself. The wide grin spread across her face might’ve rivaled the brightness of the summer sun that day.</p><p>She saw Alya first, her best friend anxiously awaiting her arrival. </p><p>“There you are, girl! We’re all waiting!” she called, pulling her into a tight hug before smiling at her again. “Can you believe the school year is over?” </p><p>“Honestly, Al, this year felt like it lasted a century. I’m so glad it’s over,” she breathed, smiling at her best friend’s understanding laugh. </p><p>“A lot has happened this year, hasn’t it?” Alya sighed, looking over to Nino before taking his hand and grabbing his attention. The rest of the class was mingling and chatting, but when Marinette caught sight of <em>him,</em> she was reminded of another reason that she would be glad for some time away from Françoise Dupont. </p><p>A certain leather-clad superhero had begun to make regular visits to her balcony recently, leaving Marinette with way too many things to think about. She felt extremely guilty that Adrien had been replaced in her thoughts with another blonde, pretty boy. It was hard to look at her crush without feeling slightly anxious. She hadn’t told anyone about Chat Noir’s visits, and she didn’t plan on it. </p><p>Adrien’s laughter rang out over the chatter, his hair shining in the afternoon sunshine. She looked away, trying to push away negative thoughts and focus on giving farewells to her classmates. </p><p>Marinette found Rose and Juleka first, hugging them both tightly and agreeing to come see Rose’s garden over the break. She made her way to each classmate, embracing all the good friends she’d grown closer to this past year. Chloe and Sabrina stood at the top of the stairs, watching with their noses in the air, but Marinette made sure to call out and wish them a good summer, despite the annoyed look she got in return. </p><p>“Hey!” she heard behind her shortly after, her muscles tensing a little. She’d avoided Adrien for the past few minutes, but that didn’t mean she wanted to exclude him. She still cared about him immensely, but her tangled emotions left her feeling confused. </p><p>She turned to meet his gaze timidly, smiling.</p><p>“H-hey! It’s you!” she said awkwardly, grinding her teeth a little as the finger guns came up without her really wanting them to. But he only chuckled, looking down at her with warm eyes. </p><p>“Do you have any plans for the summer?” he wondered. If Marinette had anything planned in the next <em>five years,</em> there was no way she’d be able to remember, not while standing in front of <em>Adrien Agreste.</em></p><p>“Oh, you know! Fun things and stuff! I’m sure you’ll be hot-- <em>I mean!</em> I’m sure it’ll be hot! This summer!” she struggled, wanting to rip her pigtails out. She kept smiling though, trying to hide how embarrassed she was. </p><p>He laughed gently, making the knots in her stomach tighten. How could she like someone’s smile <em>that</em> much?</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t have much planned either. But I’m sure my father will have loads for me to do,” he sighed goodheartedly. She fumbled with her hands as she nodded, trying not to speak unless she had to. </p><p>“Maybe Alya, Nino, and the two of us could get together at some point,” he suggested, watching her eyes widen.</p><p>“Yes! I’d love you-- <em>to! I’d love to!”</em> she almost shouted, almost crumbling at the sight of quiet amusement in Adrien’s eyes. She didn’t think her mental breakdown right in front of him was very amusing. </p><p>“Great! I’ll see you soon then?” he grinned, and she was vaguely aware of his arms moving towards her, too caught up in that <em>look</em> in his eyes. After a second or two, she realized he wanted a hug. She jumped a little, moving to hug him a little too tightly and a little too quickly so he wouldn’t see the red spread across her cheeks and ears. </p><p>Marinette was in heaven, squealing to herself about how tall he was. Her head only reached to his upper chest, and she could hear his heart moving at a gentle pace. </p><p>Before she could get lost in a daydream, Adrien spoke up again. </p><p>“Thanks for being awesome this year,” she thinks he said. But as the sound of his voice resonated through his chest, she was brought back to last night, in her room. </p><p>Marinette could smell the leather again, and it was almost as if the warm breeze that had drifted through her window was sliding across her skin. Chat Noir had been in her room, and somehow while talking about video games and anime, she’d ended up with her head on his chest, the two of them sprawled out on her chaise in the darkness. </p><p><em>”You’re awesome, princess,”</em> he’d spoken in a light voice, almost a purr. </p><p>She was pulled back to the present, Adrien pulling away to search her eyes. </p><p>“Mari?” he called, looking concerned. Chat Noir used that nickname. He was the only one... </p><p>Adrien’s green eyes gazing into hers struck her with another memory. Two emerald eyes glowing in the dark of her room, eyes that were eerily familiar to the ones locked onto hers at that moment. </p><p>“Your voice,” she said without thinking, studying his eyes and feeling slightly dizzy. What was going on? Why did Adrien look like he was guilty? He hadn’t done anything wrong. </p><p>She blinked quickly, pulling herself back with a nervous giggle. </p><p>“Your voice!” she laughed. “It sounded so funny!” With that, the guilty look was washed away, followed with a much softer, warmer gaze.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon,” he repeated, sounding almost relieved. Glancing at her one last time before starting down the steps, he headed towards his bodyguard waiting in the car. Marinette felt so puzzled watching him walk away. </p><p>She studied his shoulders, wondering why everything had felt so familiar yet so detached just then. Why was she reminded so vividly of last night with Chat Noir?</p><p>Without invitation, the striking possibility rang through her mind like an alarm, but she didn’t want to know that. She couldn’t allow herself to think about it. There was no way that was possible. It couldn’t be true. </p><p>
  <em>Could it?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! marichat is one of my favorite pairings, but adrienette kills me like nothing else. wow I love these two </p><p>let me know what you thought and stay tuned for tomorrow’s prompt!</p><p>also, you can follow me on tumblr! <a href="https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/">@macaronsforchat</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day Five - Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Alya and Nino ditch Marinette, a few unexpected things happen at the movie theater.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>credit to kittinoir (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittinoir">ao3</a> | <a href="https://kittinoir.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>) for the prompt idea! go check out her tumblr and her writing!</p><p>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you <em>kidding</em> me?” Marinette shrieked into the phone, bewildered. She’d stopped in the middle of the street, frozen, jumping in surprise when a car beeped at her to move. She hurried across the street, hearing Alya laugh on the other side of the phone. </p><p>“You’ll be fine, girl! Just make sure you get there on time,” she reminded her best friend, and Marinette tried to bury her anxiety that threatened to overflow. </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re bailing and leaving me alone with Adrien,” Marinette sighed, feeling a whirlwind of emotions. What if he wouldn’t want to be alone with her? What if he didn’t show up either? What if she was too nervous and talked through the whole movie and annoyed him? </p><p>Her brain switched tracks, realizing this was technically a date if Alya and Nino weren’t coming. She was going to sit right next to Adrien for almost two hours straight! What if she got to hold his hand? What if--</p><p>“Marinette!” Alya called, bringing her out of her daydreams. “I have to go, but don’t panic, okay? You can do this!” She hung up before Marinette could protest, a groan passing through her lips.</p><p>She turned a corner and saw the theater, letting out a relieved sigh when she didn’t see him waiting. She must’ve had bad luck that day because right then, Adrien walked up, holding his ticket. Marinette’s heart jumped into her throat, but she kept walking forwards, watching him stare out at the city as he waited. </p><p>When she walked up to him, he turned to see her, and the smile he gave her made it feel like midday again.</p><p>“Hey, Marinette!” he grinned, and she couldn’t help but smile back, even if she was extremely nervous. </p><p>“H-hi! Did they tell you?” she wondered, seeing him tilt his head in confusion.</p><p>“Who?” he asked, and Marinette grit her teeth, knowing they probably didn’t call Adrien on purpose.</p><p>“Alya and Nino h-had to babysit last minute, so they can’t come,” she sighed, glancing up at him and waiting for him to say he’d rather go home.</p><p>“Oh, that’s okay! I guess we’ll have to see a movie with them another time,” he smiled down at her, holding his ticket with care.</p><p>“You still wanna see it?” she questioned, sure he would want to head home instead. </p><p>“Of course! Father never lets me out like this, and the only time I’ve been to a movie with a friend wasn’t under the best circumstances,” he reminded her, chuckling. Marinette blushed fiercely, abhorred that she could have forgotten that she’d been to the movies with Adrien in her <em>pajamas</em>. <em>And a towel.</em></p><p>But as she briefly re-lived the whole incident, she realized that she couldn’t possibly be more embarrassed in this situation than she was then. And somehow, it gave her confidence.</p><p>“That’s true,” she giggled, pink still spread across her cheeks. But she found the strength to square her shoulders and speak clearly. “Should we go in?” He blinked at her for a few seconds, and she thought he might have been blushing, but it must’ve just been shadows from the dimming sunlight. </p><p>“Yeah!” he smiled, gesturing for her to go first, opening the door for her. Her heart was pounding, but she walked calmly.</p><p>They began to head towards their theater, and Adrien spoke up first. </p><p>“Have you heard that this movie is really well reviewed? No one expected it to be this good,” he gushed, looking utterly thrilled. </p><p>“Really?” Marinette asked, unable to take her eyes off of him and how happy he looked. She couldn’t even remember the name of the movie at the moment, watching her crush.</p><p>“It got 93% on Rotten Tomatoes,” he grinned as they passed a few theaters playing different movies. “Oh, I think this is our theater.”</p><p>Adrien held the door open for her again, and she hid her blush by pretending to fix her hair. </p><p>They moved through the seats and found two empty ones, Adrien on her left. The movie had just started, though she could’ve sworn that they’d been early.</p><p>She got comfortable in her seat, seeing Adrien on the edge of his as the lights fully dimmed and the first scene of the movie opened. She found herself watching Adrien’s face instead of the movie, captivated by how happy he looked. She wanted him to look that happy at every possible moment. </p><p>Marinette knew the movie was playing, and she could vaguely hear sounds in the background, but she was focused on Adrien’s face. So much so that when his face began to fall, she caught it immediately. He looked concerned and confused, so Marinette had to finally tear her eyes from him to see what was on the screen.</p><p>Just then, there was a jump scare, a monstrous figure jumping out at the character on the screen. Marinette immediately curled up, burying her face in her knees. Were there supposed to be jumpscares in an action movie?</p><p>“Marinette?” Adrien whispered, and she trembled a little, overcome by irrational fear. She’d faced akumas of every sort, but scary movies? She couldn’t handle them.</p><p>“I think we’re in the wrong theater,” he whispered again, and when his hand rested on her’s, she jumped again. </p><p>“Marinette? Are you okay?” she lifted her head to look up at him, but when she did, she noticed how close he was. He’d never seen him look so worried, but she could feel his breath on her cheeks, and all at once she felt very overwhelmed.</p><p>“I hate scary movies,” she whispered back, seeing his eyes full of distress, even in the dim light. His hand was still over her’s, and he gently took it and held it.</p><p>“Let’s get you out of here,” he smiled softly, and stood up. She blinked at him a few times and then joined him, the two of them walking out of the theater hand in hand. She couldn’t ignore the blush in her cheeks, and when he turned to her again, she felt just how hot her face was.</p><p>“Are you alright? I had no idea I walked into the wrong theater,” he spoke, pulling his hand from her’s to rest both of them on her shoulders.</p><p>Marinette managed to smile, her body feeling like it was on fire.</p><p>“It’s o-okay,” she got out. “I just can’t d-do scary movies.” The compassion in his eyes floored her and realizing he cared about her feeling comfortable was a lot to handle at the moment.</p><p>She moved into him before she could think, hugging him tightly around his middle and pressing her cheek to his chest. </p><p>“You’re okay now, Marinette,” he spoke, hugging her back just as tight. </p><p>All at once, she accepted his words, that she <em>was</em> okay, and realized she was holding onto her crush like her life depended on it. </p><p>She pushed away gently, smiling and blushing uncontrollably.</p><p>“Thank you, Adrien,” she said to him, seeing his comforting smile return. </p><p>“You’re welcome, Marinette,” he replied as her small smile emerged. “Are you still okay to go catch the movie we wanted to see?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” she nodded up at him, and he tried not to look too excited.</p><p>“Great!” he exclaimed, taking her hand again and checking his ticket to make sure they entered the right theater this time. </p><p>When they settled into their seats again, the previews were still going, and Adrien looked just as excited again. She smiled to herself, but when he turned to look down at her, she thought she’d been caught staring.</p><p>“If you get scared, we can leave, okay? Or you can hold onto me if you need to,” he offered, an unfamiliar lilt to his voice. Was he teasing her?</p><p>“O-okay,” she grinned, nodding. He pierced her heart with a gentle wink, turning back to the screen just as the lights dimmed again. </p><p>She couldn’t believe she was at the movies with <em>Adrien Agreste</em> again, this time under much better circumstances. And somehow, she’d found some confidence, no matter how quickly it was shattered by a jumpscare. </p><p>Adrien had been there to comfort her, but as she realized he’d left his hand open on the armrest they shared between them, she felt flustered all over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you all so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed, and i'd love it if you let me know what you thought! </p><p>stay tuned for day six tomorrow! it's gonna be cute :3</p><p>also, you can follow me on tumblr! <a href="https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/">@macaronsforchat</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day Six - AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Princess Marinette danced all night with suitors who tried their hardest to capture her attention, but there's only one person she wanted to be dancing with.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette’s dress finally came to rest around her ankles once more, having been twirled around the dancefloor all night. She glanced around, seeing that everyone else had already gone, leaving her the only one dancing to the now silenced music. Everyone, that was, except her personal guard.</p><p>Their eyes met at the same time, but Marinette had been glancing at him all night. She wished he could have partaken in the festivities. He’d looked so lonesome, and she wished she could have relieved him of his duties, even just for one night.</p><p>Adrien had been watching over Princess Marinette for almost one year, and she’d taken quite a liking to him. He was kind, thoughtful, and respectful. Her last guard could not be described as such. She owed Adrien many times over, though he always denied that fact gracefully. </p><p>Marinette glided over to him lightly, even though her feet ached in her uncomfortable shoes. Still enchanted by the orchestra’s beautiful performance that night, the music danced through her mind continuously, and when her guard spoke, she thought she might as well be listening to music then, too. </p><p>“Princess, it’s a quarter past midnight,” he spoke gently, watching her smile widen. She nodded at him, twirling around a few times.</p><p>“My eyes aren’t heavy, not one bit,” she sighed happily, stopping and looking at him once more, seeing his smile that never seemed to falter when he looked at her. She bent down to take her slippers off, relieving her feet a little.</p><p>“Are you in pain, Princess?” he wondered. She smiled, shrugging gently.</p><p>“It’s nothing I can’t handle,” she spoke, handing him her slippers when he reached out to take them. “Thank you, Adrien.” He bowed slightly, and she turned towards the door to the ballroom.</p><p>“Would you mind accompanying me to my room? I sent my lady’s maid to bed hours ago, and I’ll need someone to unbutton my dress,” she smiled, briefly turning to look at him and seeing that he had an incredulous look on his face. She blushed immediately, trying to stop in her tracks mid-twirl to explain and ending up on the ground.</p><p>“Princess!” he exclaimed, rushing to help her up. He offered a hand, pulling her onto her feet again effortlessly. </p><p>“Ow!” she yelped, shifting her balance to accommodate the ankle she realized she’d twisted. “As clumsy as ever,” she commented, laughing a little and looking up at him and seeing the worry on his face. </p><p>“I’ll be okay,” she reassured him, dusting off her dress. </p><p>“Would you allow me to carry you to your chambers, Princess? I wouldn’t want you to further your injuries,” he offered, stretching his hand out towards her. She placed her hand in his, trying not to think about how she wished they could have danced together tonight, especially with that look in his eyes. </p><p>“Thank you, Adrien. You’re always so kind,” she stated, hiding her blush by looking down.</p><p>“Anything for you, Princess,” he replied as he gently scooped her up, smiling down at her before beginning the walk to her room. Her chambers were on the opposite side of the castle from the ballroom, so she was almost thankful for her clumsiness; walking all that way with her sore feet would have hurt more, she mused. </p><p>But somehow, staring up at his determined features passed the time quicker than she would have thought, her eyes getting lost in his own. He looked so steadfast and so focused, and she didn’t know how to tell him he looked beautiful without embarrassing him or herself, so she didn’t try.</p><p>Adrien set her down just inside her door, having her test her ankle. </p><p>“I think it’s okay now, I hardly feel any pain,” she told him, seeing him relax and smile back at her.</p><p>“Wonderful, Princess,” he nodded, glancing through the door into her room. “You wanted me to come in?” She bit her tongue, smiling and nodding. She hadn’t realized her request had sounded so unseemly.</p><p>“I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable,” she spoke as she turned away from him, walking towards her vanity and beginning to untie her hair and remove the pins. </p><p>“No, Princess,” he said quietly, remaining by the door. “I was simply surprised.” She smiled at that, realizing she’d been humming one of the pieces the orchestra had played.</p><p>Marinette began brushing out her hair, wondering when she’d let it get so long. She preferred shorter hair, but as long as it was kept up and out of her way, she’d often forget that it grew rather quickly. </p><p>She glanced in the mirror, looking behind her to see Adrien gazing at the floor but smiling to himself. </p><p>“What is it?” she wondered, pausing her humming. </p><p>“Nothing, Princess,” he answered. “It’s just that you remember that song like you composed it yourself.” She giggled, flattered by the compliment. </p><p>“Well, I danced for many hours,” she sighed happily, feeling like she was floating despite the way her body ached and longed to rest. </p><p>“Did you enjoy yourself?” He had looked away from her, and she set down her brush. </p><p>“I did, but none of my supposed suitors were very proficient dancers,” she recalled, thinking of how one prince nearly took some fabric off the bottom of her dress with his foot. She turned to look at her guard, noticing he’d been about to say something but stopped himself.</p><p>“What is it, Adrien?” she wondered, and she could have sworn he’d blushed, though the light was so dim.</p><p>“Well,” he started, scratching the back of his neck. “I’d be happy to try and match your talent if you’d allow me the pleasure, Princess.” She blinked quickly, feeling her own cheeks flush as his eyes met her own.</p><p>Marinette stood, walking over to him and smiling without hesitation. </p><p>“May I have this dance?” he asked, holding his hand out to receive her’s. She bit her lip, taking his hand once again. She curtsied, and he bowed formally, her heart fluttering as her wish seemed to be coming true right in front of her.</p><p>His hand moved to her waist, his other cradling her hand gently. As they began to waltz, she winced, having stepped wrong and felt her ankle begin to hurt again. He stopped, looking as if he would let her go. But then he smiled again, his ceaseless smile reserved just for her.</p><p>“I have an idea, if you don’t mind, Princess,” he grinned, and she couldn’t say anything. She could only nod, caught up in wondering what magic he had that made her knees feel weak with just his smile.</p><p>He shifted his hands, gently lifting her only to set her down so that her feet rested on top of his. </p><p>“Hang on tight, Princess,” he smiled before taking off in a waltz again, making her giggle as she was pulled along and spun and bounced around her room. She wished that the whole night had been like that. She didn’t want to think about any of those suitors or silly princes trying to win her affection. She would be happy with just this. Just Adrien. </p><p>When he stopped and set her down, her cheeks ached, too, and she could tell that his smile had been etched into his features. </p><p>“Thank you, Princess,” he grinned, bowing again. </p><p>“You’re most welcome, Adrien,” she giggled, curtsying for him once more. She fixed her hair, moving it out of her face, when a strand got caught in her top button, just below the nape of her neck. Adrien noticed immediately, always attentive and aware of his surroundings.</p><p>“Let me help,” he offered, and she turned around for him to be able to reach.</p><p>Adrien gently unhooked her hair from the button, and she felt his hands hesitate afterwards.</p><p>“Would you still like help with your dress, Princess?” he asked quietly, and she felt her heart flutter. </p><p>“Yes, please,” she replied, a lot quieter than she’d meant to. </p><p>He swept her hair out of the way, his fingers brushing the nape of her neck and leaving her with goosebumps. She shut her eyes tight, trying to focus on not blushing. He was her guard, nothing more than a very good <em>friend.</em> </p><p>She felt him unbutton to just above the small of her back, unsure if there was a draft or if she could feel his breath on her bare skin. </p><p>“Will you be able to do the rest, Princess?” he asked, barely above a whisper. </p><p>“Y-yes, thank you,” she answered, holding her bottom lip in between her teeth and feeling too embarrassed to face him again.</p><p>“Will that be all for tonight?” She felt her heart’s pace quicken at the thought of him leaving, but she could only nod, not wanting to keep him from resting as well.</p><p>“Then, if I may, Princess, request one thing?” he wondered, and she nodded again.</p><p>“May I call you by your name, just this once?” Her heart, she was sure, had stopped completely. But she managed to turn to look at him, seeing his cheeks a gentle shade of pink, his sheepishness unmistakable even in the low light. </p><p>“You may,” she whispered, her eyes wide in anticipation. His expression flashed with something she didn’t quite catch before he turned around. He walked to the door, scratching his neck like she knew he would. </p><p>“Goodnight, Marinette,” he spoke clearly, stealing one last glance at her before leaving her alone. The blush on her cheeks never quite disappeared, and the sound of her name on his lips echoed through her mind like a symphony.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading! i hope you liked it! i haven't had this much fun writing in years! </p><p>let me know what you thought, and stay tuned for the last day of Love Square Fluff Week tomorrow!</p><p>also, you can follow me over on tumblr! <a href="https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/">@macaronsforchat</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day Seven - Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Adrien makes a joke, it sounds a little too familiar to Marinette.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette let out a groan, making Alya laugh. </p><p>“Alya!” Marinette cried, lifting her head from her desk. “Stop laughing, this isn’t funny!”</p><p>“Sorry, girl,” her friend spoke, trying to calm herself.</p><p>“When I finish this project with Chloe, I’m going to dig my own grave and bury myself,” she complained, resting her chin on her hand. </p><p>“You’re so dramatic, Marinette,” Alya commented right before Nino and Adrien walked in. </p><p>Marinette continued to mope as she admired Adrien’s outfit, blushing a little. He looked good in black. </p><p>She watched as they both sat down, but was lost in thought, wondering why Adrien looked <em>so good</em> in dark colors. Why did it seem so natural?</p><p>Their laughter pulled her out of her trance, and she watched as her crush chuckled quietly, looking proud.</p><p>“You’re really funny, Adrien,” Alya commented, nudging Marinette’s arm. “Isn’t he, Mari?”</p><p>“Y-yeah!” she got out, turning red again at Adrien’s expectant look. </p><p>“Thanks, guys,” he smiled politely, scratching the back of his neck. </p><p>“Say something else funny!” Alya prompted, and Nino looked just as excited. Adrien didn’t even hesitate. </p><p>“I mean, you guys put me on the spot! Come on, you’ve gotta be kitten me right meow!”</p><p>Marinette blinked quickly, getting pulled into thought once more. Someone else had made that <em>dumb joke</em> just the previous night. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Come on, My Lady, you’ve gotta gotta be kitten me right meow!” he exclaimed, and she turned to meet his sparkling eyes with a groan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That was so bad I want to <em>claw</em> my <em>eyes</em> out,” she sighed, and he looked surprised, blinking at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you just make a pun, LB?” he asked in disbelief. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, because I had to make up for your terrible attempt at one!” she replied, and Chat Noir burst into laughter. It didn’t take her long to follow.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Marinette’s heart was racing, watching Adrien as if the world had stopped spinning.</p><p>Had he really just said that? His voice was so familiar. It couldn’t be him. There was no way.</p><p>But then she started thinking of all the similarities. His hair that would look the same if it was just a little messier, his eyes that held the same green fervor in them. The way black looked so right on him. Was she allowed to wonder if he could be the same person? </p><p>And then a thought hit her.</p><p>
  <em>If Chat Noir is sitting in front of me right now, if he really is Adrien Agreste, then I’m gonna find out.</em>
</p><p>“That was so bad I want to <em>claw</em> my <em>eyes</em> out,” Marinette spoke without stutter or hesitation, pretending her superhero partner was sitting in front of her. </p><p>Adrien turned to look at her, his eyes wide and full of confusion.</p><p>“Mari, don’t be mean!” Alya spoke, but Marinette was waiting to see if her suspicions were true. Adrien was staring right back at her, his eyes searching her’s like his life depended on it. </p><p>“Did you just make a pun?” he asked shakily, and she felt her heart shoot into her throat. </p><p>“Yes, because I had to make up for your terrible attempt at one,” she got out confidently, seeing him start to smile again.</p><p>Was this really happening? Could he really have been right here all this time? </p><p>Before she could keep searching her overloaded mind, Adrien burst into laughter, much like he had last night. She hadn’t seen him, <em>Adrien</em>, laugh like that in a long time. </p><p>She couldn’t keep her laughter in either, knowing Alya and Nino would be lost and that fact making everything all the more hilarious. </p><p>When they finally stopped laughing, they looked at each other again, and -- she couldn’t believe it -- Adrien Agreste had just <em>winked</em> at her. <em>Chat Noir</em> had just winked at her in the middle of her homeroom. </p><p>He turned back around as Ms. Bustier entered the room, and she knew he’d have that dumb smirk on his face. </p><p>Without hesitation, Marinette reached down and flicked the back of his head, acting like she was innocent when he turned around. He was grinning, and she couldn’t help but grin back.</p><p>“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Alya whispered, looking dangerous. <em>“What is going on?”</em> she asked, and Marinette laughed to herself.</p><p>“Watch this,” she smiled, tearing off a small piece of paper and writing <em>“I’ll see you tonight?”</em> on it. She nonchalantly handed it to Adrien, seeing Alya looked bewildered beyond belief. </p><p>Adrien read it and turned to look back at her, nodding happily. She giggled, blushing and wondering how she’d gotten so lucky. </p><p>“Girl, I <em>need</em> you to explain,” Alya whispered back, but Ms. Bustier noticed and asked them both to pay attention. </p><p>Marinette couldn’t focus for the rest of the day, still in disbelief.</p><p>Her best friend and crush had been <em>right there</em> all along.</p><p>Somehow, Marinette knew that with him by her side, everything would be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just a side note, i've never written a reveal before, so this one wasn't the perfect scenario in my head, but it was something i thought would be cute.</p><p>thank you all for reading! it's been such an amazing week! i've enjoyed writing these so much, and i hope you all liked them! </p><p>im not sure if i'll be writing more in the future, but i think the possibility is really high. it's been a long time since ive enjoyed writing so much.</p><p>you can follow me on tumblr if you want! (<a href="https://macaronsforchat.tumblr.com/">@macaronsforchat</a>)</p><p>stay peachy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>